Life Without You
by xTrueLoveAlways
Summary: Jennifer is Rose's only daughter. She loves her mom and would do anything for her. From the age of 3 to 25 Rose was all Jennifer had. She was always there for her daughter, she was her best friend, but what happens when Jennifer is 25 and has to live life without her mother. Will she be able to handle living without her or will it become too much. *Set in present day* Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

***So here is a new story I just came up with. I know I haven't updated "It Wasn't Supposed To Be This Way" in a long time and I really don't know when I'll update it. I've pretty much ran out of ideas for the story...or more like I know how I want it to end but I'm out of ideas to lead to the ending of it. I'm not going to completely give up on the story but at the same time unless I come up with ideas or if some of you all would be kind enough to give me some ideas, I'm not going to go any further with it. Anyway, I hope with this story I'll have enough ideas to finish it...I really don't know how long this story will be in terms of how many chapters but I'll try and make it somewhere between 10-17 chapters at the most. That is if I don't run out of ideas between now and then. Also this story takes place in the present time. ***

I was laying in my bed still half asleep when I hear my mom tell me to get up.

"Jennifer it's time to get up." She says as she knocks on my bedroom door.

I yawn and say back to her "Okay." Even though I would much rather stay in bed.

As soon as I hear her walk back downstairs I drag myself out of bed and my feet are met with the cold hardwood floor. I walk over to my closet and slip on a pair of house shoes then walk over to my dresser and run a brush through my hair. As I make my way out of my room and down the stairs and walk into the kitchen my mom looks at me with a smile. "Hungry?" She asks.

"Yes. It smells good. What are you making?" I ask smiling back at her.

"You're favorite." She says.

"Bacon, scrambled eggs and pancakes?" I ask.

"Mmm hmm."

"Yum."

"Get a couple of plates from the cabinet and bring them over here." She says as she flips a pancake.

"Okay." I walk over to the cabinet and get two plates and set them on the counter next to her then sit down at the kitchen table.

As she finishes cooking she puts some food on the plates and hands one of them over to me.

"There's more on the stove if you want it." She says to me as she gets her plate and sits down.

"Okay. Thank you mom." I smile at her.

"You're welcome." She says back to me. "So what do you plan on doing today?" She asks me.

"I don't know. Why?" I ask.

"I just thought maybe we could hang out together for a little while." She said taking a forkful of pancake.

"Sure, that sounds fun." I say.

Most teenager girls my age would usually hate to spend time with their mom but I love hanging out with her, she is also my best friend. I can talk to her about anything and everything. Since my dad died when I was 3, she's really the only person I'm close to and can really trust. She's pretty much the rock I cling to when things get hard or even when they're going great. I wouldn't know what to do without her.

"Great!" She says excitedly and I just smiled.

After we finished eating I went up to my room and got dressed while my mom cleaned up the kitchen. I put on a loose grey t-shirt, jeans and boots. I pull my hair up into a loose bun and let a strand or two of hair fall in front of my face then I grab a coat from my closet and head downstairs.

***Ok so I know this is short but the next chapters will be longer. I promise. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think so far.***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ready to go?" My mom asked as I was walking downstairs.

"Yep." I said meeting her at the front door.

"Alright. Come on." She said as she opened the front door letting me walk out first as she followed closing the door behind her.

"It's kind of cold out here." My mom said as she unlocked the car.

"Yeah it is." I said getting into the passanger seat.

She started the car and I turned on the radio.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Where ever you want to go." She said pulling out of the driveway.

"How about we go to the mall for a while?" I suggest.

"Okay." My mom nodds in agreement.

Once we get to the mall we first head into a clothing store.

"These are cute." I tell my mom holding up a pair of jeans with gems on the side.

"Those are cute." She says before walking over to another part of the store. "Hey Jennifer?" Mom calls to me from a short distance away. I walk over to her. She's holding up a shirt with some band on it. "What about this?" She asks.

"Who's the band?" I ask.

"The Rolling Stones." She says. "Haven't you heard of them?"

"No." I say as I let out a short laugh.

"You've never heard of The Rolling Stones?" She looks at me suprised.

"Nope." I say.

She just rolls her eyes and puts the shirt back. "Are you sure you're my daughter." She asks jokingly.

"Yes." I laugh.

"Okay well go pick out an outfit or something that you like and I'll buy it...as long as it's not over eighty dollars." She says.

"Okay." I say while I laugh at her and go to look around for an outfit.

I look around for about fifteen minutes before I finally find a shirt and pair of pants I like. I go to look for my mom and find her over in another area of the store looking at jewlery.

"Hey mom, what about this?" I ask.

She turns around and looks at the outfit. "I think it's cute." She says. "You want it?"

"Yes please." I say smiling.

"Okay. Come on." She says as we walk to the cash register to pay for it.

Once we pay for the clothes we go walking around to other parts of the mall mostly looking at jewlery or other clothing stores. We go into a movie store and look around. I follow my mom and look through movies with her for a while then just go look on my own. A few minutes late my mom calls me over to where she's at.

"Yeah." I say.

"This would be a good movie to watch." She say's holding up 'The Notebook.'

"What's it about?" I ask.

She just laughs and hands it to me to read the back of it.

"So it's a love story?" I ask thinking it's kind of interesting.

"Yeah." She says.

"So you want to watch it?" I ask.

"If you want to." She says.

"Okay." I say to her.

Before we go pay for the movie I walk around a little more and find a couple more movies to buy then we head to the cash register to pay for the movies.

"So it's almost 7pm. What do you say about getting dinner then heading home?" My mom asked as we walked out to the car.

"Sounds like a plan." I said smiling as I walk around the car to the passanger side and wait for my mom to unlock the car. I get into the car after she unlocks it and turn on the radio.

"So where do you want to go eat?" Mom asks me.

"I don't know...You pick. I picked where we spent the whole day so now you choose where you want to eat." I said to her turning the radio down alittle.

"Hmmm..." She said thinking. "Chinese food sound good?" She asks slightly turning her head to look at me then turns back to look at the road.

"That sounds great!" I said excitedly as I smile at her.

"Okay. Chinese food it is. Do you want to do take out and go home to eat or eat there at the restaurant?"

"Take out. That way we can watch movies while we eat." I say with a smile.

"Okay." She says with a smile.

When we get to the chinese restaurant we get our food to go and head home. When we get home I grab my bag with the clothes I bought eariler at the mall and help my mom carry some of the food into the house.

"Hey mom I'm going to put the clothes I got in my room then we can start the movie and eat okay." I say to her.

"Okay hun." She says as she gets two plates and cups from the cabinet.

I go up to my room and put the clothes in my closet then put on some pajamas and head back downstairs.

"Ready to watch the movie and eat dinner?" Mom asks as I walk back into the kitchen.

"Yep!" I say smiling at her.

She smiles back at me then bringd the cups, plates, and the food and puts them on the coffee table. I walk over to the dvd player and put in the movie 'The Notebook' and for the rest of the night we sat on the couch together watching the movie and eating chinese food. After the movie was over and I finished crying because it was dreadfully sad and at the same time sweet, I hugged my mom and told her I was going to bed for the night.

"Okay Jennifer, goodnight. I love you." She told me as I walked upstairs.

"I love you too, mom. I had a great time with you today." I said to her before I got completely up the stairs.

"Me too. Goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight." I said as I walked into my room, shut the door, and crawled beneath the blankets and went to sleep.

***Okay so I hope everyone likes this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think. :)***


End file.
